tvcharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody Martin (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody)
Cody Martin (played by Cole Sprouse) is a character on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and its sequel/spin-off The Suite Life on Deck. http:// He is the erudite, mature, more intelligent and sensitive twin who gets straight "A"s (although he did avoid a "C" in wood shop by changing it to a pass/fail class). He often plays along with his brother's crazy schemes. He shows less interest in girls than his brother, but he gets most of them, because girls tend to be more drawn to his sensitivity and intelligence. Zack usually calls him a nerd, though Cody would prefer "educationally gifted." London used him on various occasions to do her school work. He had a girlfriend named Barbara Brownstein, but they are constantly competing on who is smarter. He has shown a passion for baking, cleaning, and cooking, as well as mime and dance. He also has a passion for stamp collecting, being the president of his school's stamp club, and is known for coining the motto of the club, "You can't lick us", to which Zack disgustingly replied, "Well, here's my motto, 'my brother's a nerd.'" Cody tends to be more sensitive, caring and better behaved than his brother, but he is not perfect; he has a meaner and greedier side, portrayed in several episodes. Cody is known for doing well in school. He has gone to math camp before, camped out as a wilderness scout, and has won a spelling bee. He can be easily frightened, and is often worse at physical activities than his brother (Zack routinely outperformed him in woodshop, and as a scout, he was excellent at memorizing the information in the handbook, but did far more poorly at actual camping activities than Zack.) He had also won the election for 8th grade class president, as seen in the episode Election and written a letter to city hall for saving a public park (which bored city hall unimaginably). It is reavealed in Foiled Again that the Martin family own a gold fish because Cody said "Take the goldfish out of the coffee pot and put it back in this." He and Zack entered a game show called "Risk it all" but lost because Zack got too tired by the end and fell asleep while spelling "dog" with block letters. Like Zack, he inherited some musical talents from his parents. It is seen that he has received singing talents like his mother, as seen in the episode, Lip-Syncing in the Rain and Sleepover Suite, and is shown to have an acting ability, yet in "The Suite Life Goes Hollywood", Cody has stage fright. In addition to vocal ability, Cody plays the French horn and violin. In contrast to Zack, Cody is closer to his mother and heeds her advice. Cody is also more sensitive than Zack, He is always stuck to his security blanket called blankie His favorite United States President is Jimmy Carter because he builds houses for the poor, and he was valedictorian of his eighth grade class. In Season 1, Cody tends to be as much of a troublemaker as Zack. As the show progresses, his character develops into a type who generally only gets in trouble by mistake or (more often) due to Zack's influence (although he is not perfect, and sometimes makes mistakes of his own, without Zack's influence.) Additionally, Cody is often the victim of various sight gags (which range from humorous to sometimes traumatic). Some examples include being pushed in horse feces, getting trampled, and being frozen in ice (which he does not remember). In "Big Hair & Baseball" it is revealed that he has astigmatism. Cody is often shown wearing boxer shorts. His blood type was AB- and he claimed he give one half litre his blood to Zack http:// In The Suite Life On Deck, Cody holds on to the same general personality he had in the original series. While at school on board the S.S. Tipton, Cody is the ship's towel boy to get money after Zack maxed out both of their cards. He has a crush on Bailey Pickett, though Zack said to him, "You and Bailey wouldn't have heat if you were in a sauna…that was on fire…in a volcano…on the sun." He and Barbara broke up after Barbara started dating Bob. In Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana, after Hannah Montana gives Cody tickets to the concert in Hawaii, Bailey kisses him, starting their relationship. In "The Spy Who Shoved Me" it is revealed that when he lies, his nose crinkles. http:// *In The Suite Life on Deck, Cody is shown to be a lot stronger than he was in the previous series (mainly due to him taking up yoga). In the episode "It's All Greek to Me", Cody is shown lifting an extremely heavy glass case (of which none of the others could lift). This could, however, be in part that he was trying to impress Bailey. In another episode, "Shipnotized", Cody rips an entire towel in two pieces. *Cody becomes better at lying and pretending. As seen when Zack tells Cody that he's becoming more like himself and Cody says he knows. *Cody has become more sarcastic. *Cody's voice got deeper. *Cody becomes more interested in girls *Cody's more mature http:// *Towel Boy (On S.S. Tipton) *Bag boy (at Paul Revere minimart over the summer holidays) *London's Producer: He was London's producer but he quit because of London made him do stupid stuff on set http:// *Max: Zack and Cody's very first friend *Woody Fink: Cody's messy roommate *Bailey Pickett: Cody's crush, now girlfriend. *London Tipton: Zack and Cody's friend from the hotel who goes to the Seven Seas High with them.